There are many battery charging methods used for portable or user carry on electronic communication devices. Commonly known system includes mobile phones or note book PC, note pads, tracking apparatuses or other portable electronic devices. The mobile communication device contains an internal battery, and when the battery is low, the user plugs the communication device to an alternating current (AC) outlet or car cigarette lighter adaptor to charge the battery to operate the mobile communication device. Unfortunately, this method is not practical. For example, when the mobile communication device battery is low and the user has no access to the AC outlet or to a car cigarette lighter adaptor to charge the battery, the mobile communication device becomes useless.
In some cases, the mobile communication devices are used in applications where the mobile communication device is required to be securely attached to a person such as an offender. In those cases, when the power for the internal battery becomes low, the offender will be stranded for at least 3 hours near an AC outlet or to a vehicle cigarette lighter adapter to charge the internal battery. In the cases where the offender is located in an area where there is no AC outlet or car cigarette lighter adaptor to charge the tracking device battery, the offender's mobile communication device becomes un operative and the offender falsely will be in a violation condition.
Recently, there have been new improved methods used to overcome this problem. For example, when the power for the internal battery is low, the user can plug an external detachable battery to supply power to electronic circuitry of the mobile communication device, and charge the internal battery. This places the external detachable battery under a high current discharge condition, by supplying power to charge the internal battery and simultaneously supplying power to the electronic circuitry. Furthermore, the current drain will be high, when the mobile communication device initiates an outgoing call, because the high current is consumed from the battery. Additionally, the higher current battery discharge condition will result in a shorten life for the battery. Moreover, the use of such teaching cannot provide a secure operation of the mobile communication device at all times. For example, when the internal battery becomes exhausted and does not retain power or charge, the mobile communication device becomes un-operative and useless, e.g., when the external battery is disconnected for purpose of charging.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,412 (“Derrick”) discusses the use of a tracking communication device securely attached to the user. For instance, in Derrick, the internal battery is within the housing, and a detachable battery re-movably secured to the housing. The detachable battery provides power to the tracking communication device and simultaneously charges the single internal battery upon being secured to the tamper resistant housing. The internal battery is adapted to provide power to the tracking communication device only when the detachable battery is disconnected or depleted.
In some embodiments of the present invention, however, a communication apparatus may include two internal batteries (e.g., a first internal battery and a second internal battery), and an external detachable battery. The external detachable battery may charge the first internal battery only, and the first internal battery may supply power to the mobile communication apparatus and charge the second internal battery. The detachable battery in certain embodiments does not provide power to the electronic circuitry of the mobile communication apparatus. Certain embodiments may include a battery condition detection circuitry configured to control a battery charging circuitry and activate a signaling circuitry when the condition of the first internal battery is at a low threshold point. For example, the user may attach the external detachable battery to charge the first internal battery, activating the signaling circuitry since the first internal battery, during charge procedure, does not have sufficient charge. The battery condition detection circuitry is further configured to determine if the first internal battery has sufficient charge to operate the electronic circuitry of the mobile communication apparatus and charge the second internal battery to a predefined power level for a predefined period of time.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to utilize a first internal battery and a second internal battery to provide power to the electronic circuitry of the mobile communication apparatus, and to use a detachable battery or other attachable wireless power source to charge the first internal battery. It is also an objective of the present invention to use the 1 st internal battery to provide power to the electronic circuitry of the mobile communication apparatus and charge the second internal battery. In some embodiments, when the detachable battery charges the first internal battery, the detachable battery does not supply power to the electronic circuitry. Instead, the second internal battery may provide power to the electronic circuitry while the detachable battery is charging the first internal battery. And, in certain embodiments, when the first internal battery is charging the second internal battery, the first internal battery may provide power to the electronic circuitry. This way, the life of the detachable battery, and the life of the first internal battery and the second internal battery, is prolonged. Also, by using the first internal battery and the second internal battery after receiving a low battery detection signaling device warning, this will prolong the usage life of the first internal battery and the second internal battery.
Certain embodiments may include a first internal and second internal low battery detection circuitry and a battery charging circuitry, which upon detecting a first internal low battery condition, power from the detachable battery is used to charge the first internal battery while the mobile communication apparatus is powered by the second internal battery. Also, in certain embodiments, the first internal battery may automatically charge the second internal battery while the mobile communication apparatus is powered by the first internal battery. And, the mobile communication apparatus may generate alert signal(s) to the user upon detection of a low battery condition for the user to attach or insert a detachable battery, or use an external wireless power source to charge the low first internal battery. In some further embodiments, the mobile communication apparatus may include a processor to broadcast a signal to a monitoring station when the battery level of the second internal battery is low, i.e., when second internal battery condition is nearing to or becomes exhausted. In addition, the mobile communication apparatus may generate an alerting signal to the user when the detachable battery or external wireless power source becomes low or disconnected.
In another embodiment, the mobile communication apparatus may be securely attached to a person (or user) to be monitored, and include a housing. The housing may include a first internal battery and a second internal battery, each may provide power to the electronic circuitry. Both first internal battery and second internal battery are located within the housing, for example. The detachable battery may be attached to or inserted into the housing. The detachable battery may charge the first internal battery upon being attached to or inserted into the housing. In addition, the first internal battery or the second internal battery may provide power to the mobile communication apparatus when the detachable battery is disconnected or depleted, and the first internal battery may charge the second internal battery while simultaneously providing power to the electronic circuitry. The mobile communication apparatus may also include a processor with a low first internal and a second internal battery detection circuitry, a detachable low battery detection circuitry, a battery charging circuitry to charge both first internal battery and second internal battery, and a battery switching circuitry to switch from the first internal battery to the second internal battery providing power to the electronic circuitry when the external battery is charging the first internal battery.
In yet another embodiment, mobile communication apparatus may include an electronic circuitry powered by the first internal battery, and when the first internal battery condition is low, the processor detects the low battery condition and the processor accordingly adapts the detachable battery to charge the first internal battery, and the processor battery switching circuitry adapts the second internal battery to provide power to the electronic circuitry.
When the second internal battery condition is low, the processor detects the low battery condition and the processor accordingly adapts the first internal battery to automatically charge the second internal battery, and the processor battery switching circuitry adapts the first internal battery to provide power to the electronic circuitry.
In some embodiments, the electronic circuitry is powered by the first internal battery, and when the first internal battery becomes low, the processor detects the low battery condition and the processor initiates the signaling device to produce an alert signal to notify the user to attach or insert a charged up detachable battery to charge the internal first battery.
And, when the second internal battery becomes low, the processor detects the second internal low battery condition and initiates the signaling device to produce an alert signal to notify the user to attach or insert a charged detachable battery to charge the first internal battery, and after detecting the first internal battery fully charged condition, the processor stops the detachable battery from charging the first internal battery, and connects the first internal battery to charge the second internal battery.
And, in some further embodiments, a signaling device may initiate an alert signal to notify the user that the detachable battery has reached a predetermined low power level. This way, the user may recharge the detachable battery by using an external charger.
And, in some additional embodiments, mobile communication apparatus may include a positioning locator, such as a GPS receiver, or cellular, or radio frequency (RF) radio transceiver, to coordinate the location of the mobile communication apparatus, and use a cellular, satellite or RF communication module to communicate with a monitoring station. The mobile communication apparatus, in certain embodiments, may have a tamper detection housing attached to a person or an object, and also, a removal or tamper detection circuitry, or a tamper detection strap, attaching the mobile communication apparatus to a person or an object, to securely locate individuals or objects under surveillance. Some embodiments may provide the user with the ability to charge the first internal battery to charge the second internal battery in remote locations, and provide the first internal battery or the second internal battery to supply power to the electronic circuitry, when the first internal battery is being charged by a detachable battery, and when the second internal battery is providing power to the electronic circuitry.